


3:47 pm

by gemini_hyuck



Category: ATEEZ, Choi jongho - Fandom, Kang yeosang - Fandom, Kim Hongjoong - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Park Seonghwa - Fandom, Song Mingi - Fandom, choi san - Fandom, jeong yunho - Fandom, jung wooyoung - Fandom
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Boxer AU, F/M, Hongjoong, Mingi - Freeform, Non-Idol AU, Romance, San - Freeform, Yeosang - Freeform, jongho, kpop, seonghwa, wooyoung - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which jongho and y/n in the most cliche cliche of all times. oh and they're boxers.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader
Kudos: 3





	3:47 pm

“keep your hands up y/n!” jongho called as we bounced lightly on the balls of our feet. “higher! higher!”

“ow!” he chuckled as he helped me get back up to my feet.

“not that high.” i glared at him playfully and raised my arms again, elbows in just like he taught me. i faked to the left then dipped low and threw a punch to his ribs. he grunted as the punch made contact and i grinned in victory. it didn’t last long as he took advantage of my momentary distraction and darted in. he landed a punch to the center of my chest, slipping a foot behind me to trip my as i stumbled back. his hand caught my arm so i didn’t fall completely, and he smirked down at me suspended in the air. 

“that was cheap jongho.” i huffed and he raised an eyebrow before letting go. luckily i wasn’t too far off the ground but i still winced as my back hit the ground. he laughed again as he reached down to help me up again, yelping in surprise when i yanked him down with me. we laid next to each other as we laughed, slightly out of breath. 

“you ready for your match tomorrow?” he asked. i nodded and he grinned, pushing himself off the ground. “c’mon let’s go home. we need to shower and eat.” 

back at the apartment jongho showered first then me as i tended to take longer. after he changed jongho walked back into the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. we had lived together for years, having grown up together as well. needless to say we were comfortable with each other.

“wanna go get burgers?” i asked “or order takeout?” he was quiet for a second, thinking.

“let’s order takeout. i don’t really feel like going back out right now.” i nodded in agreement, knowing he could see the movement even through the steamed up glass. “your usual i assume?” i hummed in agreement and he stepped out to order the food. when i got out there were clothes laying on the counter. sweatpants and a hoodie of his. he knew i’d want to be comfortable. i changed and dried my hair with the blow dryer before heading out. jongho was sitting on the couch, flicking through channels. my hairbrush was laying on the coffee table in front of him and he picked it up as i sat next to him. motioning for me to turn, he started to brush through my hair. he was always incredibly gentle, using his fingers to detangle any knots that the brush couldn’t get through. when he was done he tapped my shoulder and i turned back around. my legs were thrown across his lap as i leaned back against the armrest. 

when the doorbell rang i lifted my legs and jongho got up, grabbing his wallet. he came back a minute later with the food, setting the bag down on the table. he reached inside pulling out my container and handing it to me with a pair of chopsticks before grabbing his own. we settled back in and began to eat, stealing each others food occasionally. as i watched him, leaned back into the sofa, eating with my legs thrown over him, i realized that this was it. this was all i needed. he was all i needed. he was home. jongho was home.


End file.
